


Experimentation

by myravenspirit



Series: The Kinky Series [2]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Kinks, Modern Era, Sex Toys, Vaginal Sex, Youkais accepted in society
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:53:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27172045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myravenspirit/pseuds/myravenspirit
Summary: Sesshomaru comes home after a long day at work to see a box on the table. He knows he wanted Rin to buy things for them to play with, but he is curious and full of anticipation to find out what is inside the box.Explicit for a reason. NSFW
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha, Miroku/Sango (InuYasha), Rin/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)
Series: The Kinky Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983325
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	Experimentation

**Author's Note:**

> So I decided to make a smutty series. This comes before the Naughty Box, which I wrote first. I won't be writing in chronological order, but I will organize them so.

Sesshomaru walked into the condo and locked the door before dropping the keys into the bowl and taking off his shoes. He could smell Rin’s cooking as he walked further into the condo and turned his head to the right to see Rin swaying at the stove, her back to him.

“Hi babe,” Rin called out sweetly as she flipped something in the pan. “I’m making teriyaki salmon, and some stir fried veggies. Simple dinner tonight,” she explained as Sesshomaru loosened his tie. He set his briefcase down onto the counter and walked up behind her.

He pulled her hair aside as he wrapped is left arm around her waist, right hand pulling the strap of her tank top down. He pressed a series of kisses to her soft skin and up to her neck. She tilted her head aside and he growled softly in approval. “Hn, how was your day?” He asked her as he rubbed her belly. Hand slipping under and up her tank top.

“Good, I even got all of my homework done at school. So, my weekend can be pretty free as I have a little research data to input into the system,” Rin hummed out as she poked the salmon and stirred the vegetables.

He hummed softly. He admired Rin’s work ethic in her university courses. She took them seriously. He just didn’t understand why she was taking the sciences courses when he knew she enjoyed the arts. But he was never one for telling her what to do. Though he had a sneaking suspicion that Rin’s older brother, his best friend, had wanted Rin to do sciences to become a doctor. Miroku was also paying part of Rin’s schooling fees, whatever her scholarship didn’t cover, so he understood Rin’s obligation.

He would gladly pay all of Rin’s fees if it meant that she could do what she wanted.

“Can you set the table?” Rin asked him gently.

He pressed one more kiss below her ear and felt her finally give that shudder he had hoped to draw from her.

“I’m pouring myself scotch, want some?” He asked as he pulled away from her and went to the cabinet and grabbed two plates and set them on the counter beside Rin before grabbing cutlery.

“Sango gave me a bottle of wine with the box, it’s a white wine,” Rin glanced over her shoulder at him with a smile.

He crossed to the fridge and opened it and saw the wine. “Hm, it’s an okay vintage. It’ll do,” he said as he looked back at her. He set the wine on the fridge and found a pair of wine glasses. He filled a couple glasses of water after as Rin plated the simple meal. She also added opened their rice cooker and got two bowls of rice as Sesshomaru snuck the two plates and set them on the table.

Rin sat down beside him and placed his bowl of rice in front of him. “So, how was your day?” Rin asked him as he opened the bottle of wine.

“Glad it’s Friday,” Sesshomaru huffed out and poured the wine.

“Have you ever thought about doing something different? You don’t have to take over the company, you know,” Rin said softly.

Sesshomaru turned and pressed a kiss to her temple. “It’s expected of me. My father expects me to take over soon. Even my mother, who rarely associates with us, expects it,” he tucked some loose hair behind her ear. “It’s how Miroku wants you to become a doctor,” he said

Rin sighed softly as she turned her gaze to him. “Hmm, I decided I want to become an art therapist. Still need to do the bachelor’s degree and then apply for the master’s and take that program for two years,” Rin said with a smile.

He grinned at her and kissed her quickly. He pulled back from her and nodded. “You found your loop. Very wise Rin, you get your art and Miroku gets a type of doctor,” he chuckled.

Rin nodded and turned to her food. He did as well. They enjoyed their meal, chatting away on what they wanted to do for the weekend. Sesshomaru mostly just wanted to ravish her the whole weekend since she was ahead in her homework, but he also knew they needed to do some things around the place.

Once they finished their dinner, he cleaned up the kitchen as Rin tidied up around the living room, collecting her text books and placing them in an organized manner on the bookshelf by the TV. The spare room was just storage with her old bed from her former room at her brother’s still. The room was their project that both kept putting it off.

Sesshomaru glanced as she shut down her laptop and tablet after checking for any updates for her courses.

Sesshomaru loaded the dishwasher and turned it on as Rin walked down the hall to their bedroom. He grinned and grabbed the forgotten box on the table along with the half empty bottle of wine. He took a sip from the bottle and entered their room.

Rin’s back was to him as she was picking up laundry off the floor. During the week, neither cared about the state of their room. They both tidied up as much as possible during the weekends from their long week.

“Rin,” Sesshomaru purred out as he leaned against the doorframe.

“Hm?” Rin hummed as she turned to look at him. She glanced at the times in his hands. “Oh, right I almost forgot about the box,” Rin said softly.

“Liar,” Sesshomaru growled out as he heard her heart flutter at the lie.

She grinned. “Oh alright, I was hoping you would bring in the box as I tidied up the clothes off the floor,” she stated.

He nodded and sat on the bench at the end of their bed. He set the bottle of wine down onto the floor at his side as Rin picked up the last of the clothes. He patted the spot beside him, and she sat down with him. “I forgot the box cutter,” he huffed and used his claws instead, extending them for the mundane task. He did not order this box nor their first box. He was curious to see what his girlfriend ordered.

He was still annoyed with his sister-in-law who had it shipped to the office. His PA, Jaken, was not happy as he opened the box to see what was in the unmarked box. A wand and vibrating cock ring. Sesshomaru gave his PA a week off and made his sister-in-law substitute for Jaken for the week. She had floundered as a PA, which had Sesshomaru secretly laugh until Tuesday afternoon when he was missing messages and call backs. He fired Kagome on the spot and had Sango come in who was more than glad for three days of promised great pay. Rin had a reading break and so watched the twins for Sango. Sesshomaru was tempted to give Sango a permanent job, but knew she wanted to be home with the twins. He did make a mental note that in a few years she may change her mind and he could offer her the position again when Jaken retired.

He pulled open the first two flaps and the other two as he folded them all down. He saw the first small box and reached in to life it up. “You bought two pairs handcuffs?” He scoffed his question.

Rin sighed, “Ayame said it’s fun. Besides…it’s like when we tie each other up, but with metal.”

He nodded and set the handcuffs box behind him as he lifted a triple pack of lube. He saw a toy that was dedicated to sucking. He would tease Rin with that toy as much as she allowed. He then lifted the next small box and saw that it was an ‘egg’ like shape. He hummed to himself and stared at the box.

“Do you think it’s charged?” He asked her, glancing at her for a moment.

“Maybe,” Rin took the box and opened it. She found the remote and clicked it on. It vibrated in her hand and she smiled at him, a gleam in her eye. “Do you want to watch me?” She asked him with a sultry tone.

“Yes,” he breathed out.

Five minutes later they were both naked. Rin laid on the bed with a pillow under her hips as Sesshomaru sat between her spread thighs, their other new toy in his hand. He watched eagerly as Rin ran the vibrating egg between her lips. He licked his lips before growling softly, “Use the lube and insert it now.”

“Hmm…this is fine…” Rin moaned softly and closed her eyes as she rubbed it against her clit. He could see her lips glistening and he gripped her knee tightly, resisting the urge to grab the toy and shove it into her. “Sesshomaru…it feels nice,” she breathed out and he watched as her hips undulated. She rolled the egg in small circles and he practically whined out, his own need rising, physically and mentally.

He placed the sucking toy on her nipple and heard her sharp gasp. He watched Rin’s eyes hazily stare up at him, licking her lips. “Sesshomaru…mhmm…baby…so good,” she moaned, and her voice pitched higher.

He saw the remoted laying beside her right side, and he snatched it quickly. He turned it up and watched as Rin gasped and her whole body spasmed. “Yes…oh…yes…Sesshomaru,” she moaned loudly.

“Put the egg in,” he groaned and switched the sucking toy to her other nipple.

She shook her head, eyes closed. “Coming…ah…yes…so…so good!” She cried out moments later as her body writhed before him. He tossed aside the toy in his hand and stared at her writhing body.

He yanked the egg and pressed it inside her spasming core. He heard Rin cry out again as she arched, coming again almost instantly. Her hands gripped his shoulders and pulled him down to kiss her. “Fuck me…hard…” she panted out against his lips between kisses.

He growled and flipped her onto her stomach. He adjusted the pillow under her. He found the lube and hastily prepared her, until she practically pushing back against his hand. He pulled his fingers out of her anus and slicked himself up. He thrusted in and nearly came with a shout as Rin clenched down on him.

“Shit…fuck…” he groaned between gritted teeth.

He began a relentless rhythm as Rin moved back against him. He gently tugged on her hair and she tilted her head and he sucked on her neck and collar bone. Both panting and groaning loudly.

He felt her come again and he gasped in her ear. “Rin…baby…keep coming for me…” he growled in her ear before nuzzling behind it.

He glanced around quickly for the remoted and found it again. It was on seven and he turned it up to nine.

“Shit…yes, yes…fuck me! Pound me into the mattress!” Rin shouted. Sesshomaru adjusted their position so he wasn’t laying on her mostly but that she was on her hands and knees and he remounted her. She pushed back and he thrusted hard and fast into her.

He could feel Rin’s wetness soaking her thighs and his as he wetly smacked into her behind. He tossed his head back as he held her hips tightly, mindful of his claws. “Fuck…uh...yes…Rin!” He groaned out and fucked her as hard as he knew she could take, which had always surprised him at how hard she could handle sex with a youkai.

“Sess…oh…Sesshomaru!” Rin shouted and he looked down at her as her chest collapsed onto the bed. Bodies slicked in sweat; he felt his scrotum tighten. The feeling coiling low in his belly. Her muscles clenching as her whole body spasmed beneath him.

He practically roared out his release as he pumped it into her.

He gulped in air as Rin still writhed and watched as she desperately reached with both hands back to find the remote. He grabbed it and turned off the little egg for her. Rin gasped in relief.

“I loved that so much!” Rin panted out.

He gently pulled out of her and grabbed a cloth set aside and wiped at the cum dripping our and down. He looked at their top sheets and decided once they cleaned up they would have to change the sheets. “Rin, I greatly enjoyed that with you. Come bathe with me, love,” he said as he pressed a kiss to the small of her back before getting off the bed and watching her stretch like a content cat before following him.

They entered their ensuite bathroom and he headed to their large bath. He started the water as Rin removed the egg, setting it in the sink to clean. They both got in the shower and washed themselves quickly before rinsing off. He got of the shower first and walked across the tile and turned off the water, now high enough for when they were both in it, it wouldn’t overflow. 

He let Rin slide into the tub first before getting in front of her and laying back against her soft chest. Both sighed in content at the heat of the water. “I have thought of several things I want to do with you this weekend,” Sesshomaru hummed out.

She massaged his shoulders. “You’ll have to show me then, won’t you,” she purred out and nipped his pointed ear.

He grabbed her left hand, pulling it forward to kiss her knuckles. "We can finish that bottle of wine and see where the night takes, Rin," he purred out.

"Sesshomaru, let's watch a movie and chill," Rin hummed softly.

He grinned and turned to pin her against he bathtub. "We'll cuddle lots won't we?" He asked her and nudged his nose against the tip of hers. She smiled and nodded before pulling him to her for a kiss.

He definitely enjoyed Friday nights with his girlfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to follow me on Twitter and Tumblr @myravenspirit.


End file.
